bravefencermusashifandomcom-20200214-history
Steam Knight
Out of all the powerful war machines built by the Thirstquencher Empire, only one is able to surpass the power of the Steam Knight (and that is the Tower of Death). Commissioned and designed by Rootrick, the Steam Knight proved to be a powerful weapon in the Empire's assault on Allucaneet Kingdom. No common human warrior was a match for this mechanized menace, which was one of the reasons the Palace was so easily overrun by the Empire. However, the tables were turned when Rootrick, having underestimated Musashi, sent the Steam Knight to dispose of the little fencer. After a fierce battle(and a lot of palace destruction) the knight is defeated after Musashi tosses him from the cliff the Palace is set on, and then smashes the knight with its own wrecking ball, causing the Steam Knight to explode, destroying it once and for all. The Steam Knight was only mentioned twice after the battle: once when Steward Ribson told Musashi about how he defeated the robot, and the second time was when Rootrick said he would get back at Musashi for "wrecking his darlin' Steam Knight!". Walkthrough Guide Being the first boss, the Steam Knight is pretty easy to defeat. One the battle begins, two yellow arrows will momentarily show up on the screen, pointing to the robot's legs, which continually shoot out bursts of steam that will take away a bit of health from Musashi if he gets too close. The legs are the only weak points of the Steam Knight at this point, and they must be attacked until the armor is destroyed on each leg. When a leg has its armor off, the Steam Knight will collapse on that leg, and a green Binchotite crystal emerges from the knight's underside. Musashi must attack this crystal in order to inflict damage that will lower the Steam Knight's actual health bar, and when it gets down to half after the first strike, the Steam Knight will stand back up, and you must repeat the process on the other leg. There are two ways to attack the legs without receiving damage: the first is to wait until the knight attacks Musashi with its wrecking ball, after which the steam will momentarily stop spouting from its legs, so Musashi can move in to attack. The other way is to move close to one of the legs, charge up Lumina, and carefully move between the two gusts of steam to where you won't get hurt, and unleash the attack on the leg. Attacks #'Wrecking Ball' - This is the main attack used throughout the entire battle. The Steam Knight will swing its wrecking ball around to try and smash Musashi. This attack can be more difficult to dodge if you run in the wrong direction while trying to dodge. #'Pillar Toss' - This move is only used in the second section of the battle, which is the courtyard outside the throne room. When the knight and Musashi are in the courtyard, the knight will sometimes pick up one of the nearby pillars, rolling it at Musashi in an attempt to crush him. #'Ground Stomp' - Only used in the third section: the castle village. Without the bulky armor covering its legs, the Steam Knight now has the ability to leap high into the air, and it will try to squash Musashi when it lands back down on the ground. Musashi merely needs to dodge the knight when he sees the shadow to avoid taking damage. #'Fire Breath' - Only used in the first two sections of the battle: the throne room. The knight will rear its head back, spitting ring of fire at Musashi that will slowly engulf him. To avoid receiving damage, Musashi must use his spin attack to destroy the flames. # Spinning Sweep - This attack is different from all the others in that the Steam Knight will only utilize it if Musashi jumps up onto its lower torso. If he does so, the knight will shoot steam from its arms, which is the sign to get off the robot before it spins its upper torso around to try and knock off Musashi itself, which causes damage if the attack makes contact. Steam Knight Using Wrecking Ball.png|Steam Knight hurling his wrecking ball at Musashi. Steam Knight Tossing Pillar.png|Steam Knight tossing pillar at Musashi. S